Electronic displays can be used for a variety of purposes, including signage for businesses. For example, an electronic display can be used a substitute for a neon-based sign. Electronic displays may consume less power and may display higher resolution images than similarly sized neon displays. Some electronic displays may produce color images. For example, color imagery, that presents all colors of visible electromagnetic radiation, i.e., light, can be produced by small, barely visible or invisible, adjacent or overlapped pixels that can generate red, green, or blue illumination.